


Celestial Bodies

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A little thing at Ridge Farm while the boys are recording. A night in a field, and some naughty and silly talk from them all as they study the night sky.Sound weird? It is, but please enjoy it.Also, forgive me that I struggled to research more about telescopes easily available for home use at this time. Let’s just roll with it that Bri would likely always have one, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Celestial Bodies

“You know the idea was we were giving each other space, right?” John asked as Roger dropped beside him on the grass. 

“We are,” he replied. “This field is big enough for the two of us.” 

“You are sat literally right beside me.” 

Roger dramatically whipped his sunglasses off and looked down at the nearly no space in between them, then shrugged before laying back and putting his sunglasses on. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Roger mocked, his voice high and sing-songy. “You don’t own the field.” 

“I know, because none of us do; we don’t own this studio or the land that comes with it.” 

“I know that!” 

“Do you?” 

“I’m not a fucking moron, Deaky!” 

“Children!” Freddie’s voice rang out as he walked past them. “Quiet, please. I don’t want to find out if you can give me a headache on top of this one.” 

“Bet we could,” Roger and John said in unison, and the ice between them melted as they grinned. 

Freddie, eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses stolen from Roger’s room, stared them down, shook his head just once in disapproval, and stalked maybe two feet away before dropping to the ground. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Brian scoffed, and they all turned to watch him walk over. “Alone time means alone!” 

“The field is big enough for all of us,” John said, smirk shared between him and Roger. 

“Not if we all stay this close!” 

“So go further away if you like, darling,” Freddie sighed, shuffling his jacket off and balling it up for a pillow under his head. “No one’s telling you what to do.” 

“I know,” Brian huffed, and promptly kicked his clogs off before accordioning his long legs to the ground, not more than a foot away from the rest of them. 

“We’re extraordinarily bad at this,” John laughed sharply. “Not a bad night for it though.” 

The sun was only just starting to dip down, but already there was a cascade of changing and mixing colors: blue and pink and bands of purple along the few clouds in the sky. 

“No, not a bad night at all,” Brian said, and suddenly stood and bolted back towards the house, only to immediately wince once he hit the gravel pathway. 

“Clogs?” Roger called back. “Shall I bring them to you?” 

“No, no,” Brian fussed, but Roger was already on his feet, clogs in hand, trotting across the grass to him. “I’ll only be a moment anyway.” 

“Doing what?” 

Brian grinned, hopping in place as he lifted his legs to put the clogs on one by one. “You’ll see.” 

Roger paused, then turned to John and Freddie. “Dunno if that’s ominous or not.” 

“From Brian? 50/50 chance,” John called. 

“He seems in a good mood now,” Freddie said. “Not likely to beat us to death with a guitar.” 

“A guitar?” Roger asked as he came back, dropping down with such aplomb he nearly ended up in John’s lap. 

“Well, he won’t use the Red Special,” Freddie said. “That’s his...” 

“Child, wife, secret lover, and more all in one?” John mused. 

“Stop that,” Freddie smiled. “But you know he would never put her in danger. No, he’ll use one of the others in the studio, apologize, pay them back for the cost of the guitar, and probably bury us elsewhere so the studio wouldn’t get in trouble for our corpses being found on their land.” 

“...you’ve thought about that too much,” Roger said. 

“My imagination was running a bit wild during that last argument inside,” Freddie admitted. “In my defense, I really thought you and Brian might have it out. You looked ready to bite him.” 

“No,” Roger said. “Too much work to bite him, I could hit him much more easily.” 

“Are you saying that biting was at one point on the table as a possibility though?” John said. “Like an angry little dog.” 

“I’ll bite you!” 

“I’d like to see you try,” John said calmly, and Roger scowled. 

“I wouldn’t want to give you the satisfaction.” 

“I’ve got it!” Brian was jogging across the field as carefully as he could manage, his clogs barely grasped in one hand, wrapped around-

“When did you bring a telescope?” Freddie asked. “I don’t recall unpacking that.” 

“Because I unpacked it myself,” Brian said as he let his clogs drop to the ground. “Not that I didn’t trust any of you with it-” 

“But you didn’t, right?” Roger laughed. “S’okay, you can admit it.” 

“Never mind that,” Brian said as he set up the small but bulky telescope on the leather pad of its carrying case. “Now, it isn’t quite dark enough, but it will be sooner rather than later, and you’re in for a treat then.” 

“Astrology lesson?” Freddie asked. 

Brian chuckled. “Not exactly. You know how I feel about that.” 

“I do,” Freddie grinned. “You absolute archetype of a Cancer, you.” 

Brian shook his head, and finished setting the telescope up. “There! Soon as it’s dark enough, we’ll see what’s out there.” 

“Aliens,” Roger said. 

“No,” John scoffed. “Some new planet would be nice.” 

“Why, so you can escape to it whenever we irritate you too much?” Brian asked. 

“Wasn’t going to tell you, but yeah.” 

“How?” Brian laughed. 

“That’s for me to worry about,” John said cryptically.

“That’s where the aliens come in!” Roger said. “Honestly, this is a basic concept, and here you lot are, not getting it-” 

“I’ll be happy enough to see the stars, thank you,” Freddie said. “Sky seems much clearer out here.” 

“It is,” Brian nodded. “Actually-” 

“Ten minute explanation, or forty minute explanation?” Roger interrupted gently.

Brian paused, and nodded. “Right. I’ll save that for tomorrow morning over breakfast.” 

“I bet you have charts,” Roger muttered. 

“No, but I’ll make some for you, Rog!” 

“Oh, I didn’t...” Roger started. “You know what, never mind. I’ll be glad to see them, whether I understand them or not.” 

“There’s the spirit,” Freddie murmured, sitting up and looking about the field as the sun disappeared. “Awfully dark now. We should have maybe brought a torch with, I think.” 

“It’s mostly a straight shot back to the house,” Brian said. “You know back...oh.” 

Whatever lights had been on in the house, electric or otherwise, were out, and finding it in the dark was now a chore for adjusting eyes. 

“We could camp out here,” John shrugged, or at least, it appeared he might have, as the others searched to find him again in the dark. 

“Without anything to sleep under or on?” Freddie asked. “No.” 

“We’ll figure that out later,” Brian said. “Here, look.” 

Freddie had already taken off his sunglasses, and tossed them to Roger before kneeling down by the telescope. “Oh, I know that one.” 

“Which one?” Brian asked.

“That one there, to the left,” Freddie said.

“I don’t...” Brian seemed to despair a bit.

“The one that looks like a dick?” Roger grinned as he flicked his own sunglasses off, both pairs now slotted in the front pocket of his jacket. 

“There is no celestial body that looks like a...” Brian shook his head. 

“No, because it’s only one part of the celestial body,” Roger giggled, reaching over to clasp hands with Freddie in solidarity of their fantastic joke. 

“Scoot, my turn,” John said, gently nudging Freddie over. “Oh I see something much better.” 

“Oh god,” Brian sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You’d like it Brian, you ought to look,” John smirked. “Go on.” 

“Why don’t you tell me what you see,” Brian said, sarcasm dripping. 

“Big arse,” John said, breaking finally into laughter. “You’ve got to look, might be undiscovered. You could name it!” 

“I am...I love you all,” Brian said slowly. “But-” 

“Yes, exactly, in the sky there,” John said. 

“Now, hold on,” Roger said. “Let me look.” 

He made a show of examining the view, oohing and aahing. “Ah, there’s something else new!” 

“I bet I can guess what it is,” Brian said.

“I don’t know, it’s quite beautiful, but unusual. Perfect in shape, arc-” 

“Breasts?” Brian asked, playfully exasperated. 

“Oh, you did guess it!” Roger said, sitting back down. “That’s why you study all this stuff, not us.” 

“Yes,” Brian said. “For my ability to divine the tits of the sky.” 

“That should be on your business card,” John said. “I’d hire you to tell me about sky tits with that.” 

Brian sighed. “Could I actually tell you all about the stars now?” 

“Only if you include information about the sky tits,” Roger said.

“Don’t forget the rest of it!” Freddie said. “All integral information, if we’re to understand anything else you teach us tonight.” 

“If you insist,” Brian laughed. “God, if anyone else could hear me right now...” 

“Band only symposium,” Roger said. “They wouldn’t even be allowed in.” 

“To this large empty field that has no way to keep anyone out?” John asked.

Roger nodded. “We could bounce them.” 

“...out of the field,” Freddie said.

“Yes, what’s so difficult about this?” Roger asked with a frown. “We throw Brian’s clogs at them, obviously.” 

“And what do I do when we need to get back to the house, and I have no shoes?” 

“Goodness,” Roger tutted. “I have to come up with every solution here. We’ll carry you, or something.” 

“I meant more that I only brought a few pairs of shoes, but...that’s fine, actually,” Brian said. “Now, if you’re all done taking the piss-” 

“Might have to a little bit more yet,” John said. “Just letting you know.” 

“I figured,” Brian said. “Anyway, I’m going to show you this one here, don’t jostle to take turns looking, and the interesting thing about what else you can see near it is...” 

\---

“The lads are in the field,” one of the few techs out to assist in the album recording remarked as he strolled into the house.

“Are they? Why?” 

“Not a clue, but I think they spent the night out there. Still asleep, all in a little pile. Almost cute.” 

“Huh. So they don’t know....” 

“That they’re an hour late to record? No, but I’ll go back out and get them. Couldn’t bear to disturb them now.” 

Had anyone taken a picture, it would have turned out utterly if not oddly idyllic. Brian’s telescope put away in its case, but only a little bit away from where he could reach it and near his clogs, Brian himself stretched out on the grass. Freddie leaned out across his legs, with Roger’s head resting on his stomach. And John, settled in the space there in between them all, like the final puzzle piece. 

All of them drooling, absolutely dead to the world, but attractive in the sense that the deep sleep was obviously much needed, and so it all looked good on them no matter what. 


End file.
